In a wide variety of situations it would be useful to have graphical outputs representing the solutions of mathematical equations modeling phyical processes. Some physics problems can be represented by relatively simple mathematics and can be implemented on normal or classical computers (in contrast to quantum computers) in real time with the output provided as still images, video images, movies, audio sound representations or the like illustrating the resulting physical phenomena. In other cases the mathematics is so complex that it cannot be effectively solved using classical computers. This has led to the investigation of quantum computers which would employ a large number of entangled qubits to achieve exponentially large computation rates. Even without large numbers of entangled qubits, quantum computers can still provide significant computational advantages. The practical difficulty of implementing quantum computers has led to the investigation of classical computers which emulate quantum computers. Such computers might simulate processes that are intractable for ordinary classic computation processes such as the physics of fluid transport, electrodynamic motion, biological processes, weather phenomena, etc. However, other equivalent formulations, processes, and configurations will be apparent to those skilled in the arts.
These computations could have widespread practical application. For example, simulation of gas flows about complex geometries such as represented by irregular terrain and built-up urban areas would be valuable for industrial and military processes. However, other equivalent formulations, processes, and configurations will be apparent to those skilled in the arts.